Hey Fabray
by Yamsy Agron
Summary: ¿Has amado a alguien al punto de llorar todas las noches escuchando canciones tristes que te recuerden a él/ella? Eso es lo que pasa con Quinn Fabray, ratón de laboratorio enamorada de la chica más popular de la escuela, Rachel Berry. Junto a la ayuda de su mejor amigo Artie Abrams, Quinn tratará de conquistar el corazón de Berry, pero esto no será fácil.
1. La plática

Capítulo 1

Era el inicio de las clases en la WMHS, Rachel Berry, la hembra alfa, entraba triunfal, con su mirada hacia arriba un bolso nuevo que llevaba sus iniciales, rojo y negro al igual que el nuevo uniforme de las cheerios, atrás de ella iba su séquito, dos jóvenes y lindas porristas de bajo perfil, muy de bajo perfil eran estas niñas, pero tenían su reputación, una llamada Santana se rumoreaba que era lesbiana y tenía amoríos con más de una porrista. La otra, Brittany Pierce, se le conocía por su coeficiente de un niño de 4 años, las dos eran manipuladas por Berry, mientras The Unholy Trinity (así se hacían llamar) caminaban y todo el mundo las admiraba por su gran e imponente presencia, atrás de ellas, muy atrás de ellas venía caminando una chica rubia, con lentes muy gruesos y grandes, una trenza que le caía en el pecho y dos libros grandes entre los brazos. Su nombre era Quinn Fabray, ella definitivamente era una marginada social, yo sé que detrás de esos lentes y esos libros es una chica extremadamente hermosa. Quinn es como un diamante sin pulir, le gustan los video-juegos, está en el club de ajedrez, es la única mujer ahí, algo me dice que Quinn le interesa el sexo femenino. Ella tiene un culto hacía The Unholy, no sé… Tal vez es tan solo admiración, tal vez le atrae alguna de ellas ¿Quién sabe?...

_-Rachel ¿A qué clase vas?_

_-Me toco ciencias *hace mala cara* ¿Y ustedes?_

_-Yo geografía… *dijo Santana*_

_-No entiendo estas letras *exclamó Brittany*_

_-Esta al revés Britt. *Respondió Santana, dándole vuelta al papel que decía Ciencias igual*_

_-Oh claro, bueno yo también tengo geografía, así que nos vemos hasta el almuerzo-_

_-No puedo creer que casi no tengo clases con ustedes-_

_-Ni yo, bueno las clases están por comenzar- _

_-Adiós Rach…_

Rachel comenzó a caminar a su clase, sola. Aunque estaba segura que todo el mundo la respetaría, tenía miedo de fallar sin sus dos secuaces, iba pensando con quien sentarse para no salir mal, o aunque sea que le diera un poco de ayuda en la clase "_¿Qué haré en esta tonta clase? ¿Y sí es una clase para tontos? Tengo que ser capitana de las porristas hasta la graduación sino no tendré una beca y tendré que estudiar algo como leyes, u otra cosa que odio…" _Todo eso se le venía a la mente a la señorita Berry, su mente daba vueltas al no estar con sus amigas, hasta que llegó al salón de clases… tarde.

-_Tome un asiento, señorita Berry._

_-No hay asientos, Señorita James *la miro*_

_-Claro que hay asientos *mira hacía al alrededor* Quinn *exclama* Rachel será tu nueva compañera *sonríe a Quinn y luego mira a Rachel. _

En ese mismo momento el mejor amigo de Quinn, Artie, mira a Quinn y le sonríe, lo único que hace Quinn es mirar hacia abajo como un tanto avergonzada, Rachel se aproxima a la mesa de Quinn y se sienta al lado de ella, se sonríen y vuelven a mirar hacia donde la profesora que estaba dando una explicación*

_-Hola *sonríe*_

_-Ho…Hola-_

_-Me llamo Rachel, me imagino que me conoces_

_-Sí, mi nombre es Quinn *sonríe y baja la mirada*_

_-Es un gusto Quinn ¿Le entiendes a esto? Porque yo no_

_-Sí le entiendo, es fácil _

_-¿Podrías explicarme? Pero aquí en el colegio no…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No te ofendas Quinn, pero tengo una reputación y tú eres una completa nerd_

_-Oh, claro…_

_-Pero en serio, quiero aprender acerca de las ciencias_

_-Yo podría ayudarte, podrías ir a mi casa *sonríe levemente*_

_-¿Tu casa?_

_-Sí, es un poco lejos de aquí, nadie de aquí vive por allá _

_-Suena bien *sonríe* _

_-Bueno puedes ir a las 4 si quieres…_

_-Ahí estaré *sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a mirar a la profesora*_

Quinn estaba un poco nerviosa, la chica más popular de la escuela en su casa, y se veía un poco sonrojada, miró hacía Artie que tenía una sonrisa amplía y sus dos pulgares arriba, Artie no entendía que pasaba, pero para él, era algo bueno.

-_Chica ¿Qué pasó allá?_

_-Nada_

_-Vamos, estabas sonriendo como tonta_

_-Nada, dije._

_-Quinn Fabray, cuéntame que pasó._

_-Es que ella va a ir a mi casa a estudiar ciencias, no le entiende-_

_-Quinn esta es tu oportunidad-_

_- *Ríe un poco* No, ella solo quiere estudiar*_

_-Se su amiga, y luego BUM la besas-_

_-¿Cómo crees?_

_-Quinn, a ti no te gusta Rachel, tú la has amado desde hace 1 año, cuando la espiabas en todos lados, y fue ahí cuando te encontré, ¿recuerdas?_

_-No puedo hacer eso._

_-Quinn, iré a estudiar contigo y Rachel ¿Vale?_

_-NO *alza la voz* _

_-Entonces quieres privacidad _

_- Eh, no es eso._

_- Claro que sí, te conozco Fabray_

_-Artie *lo toma de los hombros* Rachel va a mi casa a las 4 a mi casa, son las 2. Mi casa está en el otro lado de la ciudad, me tengo que ir *comienza a correr para tomar el autobús que la llevaba hacía su casa*-_

_-Admite que la amas *grita*_

_-Muere *responde*_


	2. La latina

Quinn subió al autobús, estaba ansiosa, pero un poco nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, y no evitaba mover sus piernas, se puso sus audífonos y fue así todo el camino, sus pensamientos la hacían sonrojarse, sus lentes se caían constantemente, hasta que llegó a su parada, caminó hasta su casa y miro el reloj eran las 3:20, sus padres como siempre no se encontraban en casa, ella entró a su habitación a cambiarse, miraba el reloj constantemente, esperando la hora a la que Rachel Berry llegará, arregló todo el espacio de estudio, libros a montones, caminaba de un lado al otro practicando lo que iba a decir y no quedar en un silencio incomodo, cuando sonó el timbre, Quinn saltó del susto y corrió hacia la puerta, en cuanto se acercaba un nudo se le hacía en la garganta, y cuando abrió tan solo… se congeló

-_Hola Quinn, cariño *le da un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hace sonrojar a Quinn*_

_-Ho… hola R-r-r-Rachel Berry *mira hacia abajo*_

_-Dime Rach, Rachel Berry es muy largo *ríe*_

_-Está bien Rachel Berry *ríe y mira hacia abajo*_

_-Deja de decir mi apellido *vuelve a reír*_

_-Muy bien *asiente* ¿Quieres entrar?_

_-Al fin, ¡pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir!_

_-Bueno, como te cuesta ciencias…_

_-Quinn, primero conozcámonos, es aburrido estudiar *comienza a ver cosas en la sala*_

_-Bu-bueno no hay nada que decir mío._

_-¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-18_

_-¿Tienes hermanos?_

_-No… en realidad no_

_-¿En qué clases eres buena?_

_-Todas, menos deportes._

_-¿Tus padres están divorciados?_

_-No en realidad._

_-Vamos, tiene que ver algo interesante Quinn… ¿Te gustan las chicas o los chicos?_

_-Y-y-y-y-y-o no podría responder esa pregunta_

_- Quinn responde *le toca la pierna y sonríe*_

_- *Quinn se sonroja y mira hacia abajo* Sí…_

_- ¿Sí qué? *sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior*_

_- Sí… *se levanta dónde está sentada*_

_-¿Sí te gustan las chicas?_

_- *no responde*_

_-Te gustan las chicas *reafirma*_

_-Sí… *se sonroja*_

_-Bueno, a mí también, solo que yo soy bisexual_

_-Oh ¿En serio?_

_-Sí, Santana me hizo salir de Narnia *ríe*_

_-Santana… *mira hacia abajo y aprieta la mano*_

_-Sí, fue cosa de una vez_

_-Uh ¿Vamos a estudiar ya? *Cambia drásticamente de tema*_

_-Está bien ¿Qué me enseñaras?_

Quinn le explicó toda la tarde, Ciencias desde lo más básico, para tomar tiempo de ver a Rachel y apreciarla como nunca lo había hecho. Unas 3 horas después Rachel comenzó a mensajarse sin poner mínima atención a lo que Quinn decía, hasta que decidió irse

_-Quinn me encanto venir y todo eso_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué te vas?_

_-Mira practicar con vos es divertido y hasta interesante, pero tengo que irme_

_-Oh bueno, creo está bien_

_-Es que tengo esta reunión con Santana y no quiero llegar tarde, pero gracias por la ayuda y todo eso *sonrío y tomo su bolso*_

_- *Acomodo sus lentes y miró hacia abajo al escuchar tal nombre* Oh… en ese caso está bien, fue un placer_

_-Sí, sí claro. *Abre la puerta y le da una sonrisa de despedida*_

_- *Quinn se acerca a la puerta y la ve partir* Adiós Rachel._

_- *Ella no escucha y se va sin más preámbulos*_

Minutos después Quinn corre hacía su habitación, y toma su teléfono. Llama al primer número que le aparece, claro… Artie.

_-*Habla llorando* Soy una estúpida_

_-¿Qué pasó? _

_-Soy una completa ilusa, ella esta con Santana, con esa perra latina _

_-¿Pero qué sucedió? Quinn explícame._

_-Es que estábamos estudiando, y luego Santana la llamó y ella salió como estúpida detrás de ella, no entiendo como creí que se iba a fijar en mí._

_-Quinn eres hermosa, acuérdate que yo estaba enamorado de ti, hasta que supe que eras lesbiana._

_-Artie, eso es diferente tú eres simple, pero ella es la persona más popular de todo Ohio._

_- Ok no exageres. _

_-Artie, le dije que soy lesbiana, le dirá a la perra esa._

_- Pues se orgullosa de lo que eres._

_-Es que odio a Santana, la ODIO._

_- ¿Y si tal vez exageras?_

_-NO, no lo hago._

_-Para de llorar._

_-Tú no lo comprendes, ella era todo para mí, y creía que tenía oportunidad, soy estúpida, más que eso, soy la persona más ilusa del país, o no, LA DEL UNIVERSO._

_-Calma._

_-Sí me dices eso, no me digas nada, Artie. En serio las cosas que sientes son pasajeras, ella no era mi platónica, yo tenía sueños con ella criando a nuestra primera hija, luego el varón, y luego como crecían._

_-Vamos Quinn…_

_-Artie, adiós. No me sabes comprender_

_-_Cuelga-

Quinn pasó esa noche llorando hasta quedar dormida. El otro día trató de vestirse un poco distinto, con la ropa que su mamá constantemente compraba pero nunca usaba. Se quitó los lentes y uso unos lentes de contacto que siempre guardo y había visto innecesarios. Cuando salió de su cuarto a tomar el desayuno, sus padres se impresionaron

_-Quinn te ves radiante. _Dijo su madre

_-Se ve ridícula. _Exclamo su padre.

_-Vamos, no seas anticuado, nuestra niña es toda una mujer _

_ -Gracias mamá, pero me tengo que ir, el autobús pasará temprano hoy, y no quiero ir en el automóvil de papá._

_-Toma una manzana, por lo menos come eso._

_-Claro._

_*Toma la manzana, y sale de la casa, detrás de ella va Judy*_

_-Quinn ¿Pasa algo?_

_-No. ¡Mira! Halla viene el autobús. _

_-Está bien…_

-Quinn tomó el autobús, luego, al llegar a la escuela, comenzó a caminar hacia su casillero, al estar ahí, Rachel se acercó a ella, las manos de Quinn sudaban y temblaban, y ella sonreía como una tonta, no sabía que decir-

-_Hola Quinn, lo siento por lo de ayer pero Santana me llamó no pude decirle que no_

_-No hay problema *hace una media sonrisa*_

_- *Sonríe igual* ¡Wow! Quinn cambiaste de apariencia hoy._

_-¿Sí? *se sonroja y mira hacia abajo*_

_-Sí. Y te ves muy hermosa *dice con voz baja*_

_-Gracias *se vuelve a sonrojar y a tartamudear*_

En lo que Quinn y Rachel hablaban, llego Santana López, con una cara de matadora, directo donde estaba ella, puso una mano en el casillero y la otra en su cadera, miró directamente a Quinn y luego volteó a ver a Rachel.

-_Rachel, cariño ¿Qué estás haciendo con esta cosa?_

_-Nada, solo hablando_

_-Bueno, no gastes tu tiempo y ya vámonos._

_-Pero Santy, no voy a dejar a Quinn así_

_-No te preocupes._

_-Escuchaste a la nerd, ¡Vámonos!_

_-Bue-e-e-no_

Rachel no podía hacer nada, más allá de la "amistad" que quería entablar con la pobre marginada de Quinn, estaba su reputación, así que decidió ir con la latina en vez de quedarse con ella. Quinn lo único que hacía era lamentarse y llamarse estúpida, al tratar de competir con Santana


	3. Una nueva amiga

Quinn caminaba por ahí, con sus pensamientos revueltos, ¡Oh Dios! Que tonta era por pensar que la gran Rachel Berry se fijaría, por un momento en ella. No podía evitar salir unas gotas de lágrimas de su cara, pero trataba de ser fuerte, obviamente no podía. Se dejó entrar al primer baño que pasó, a limpiarse un poco del maquillaje que se había puesto esa mañana, para lucir un poco más agradable a la vista de Rachel, aunque para ella no lo había logrado.

Para la sorpresa de Quinn, en ese baño se encontraba Santana con la tonta de Brittany Pierce hablando de cosas tan superficiales, tales como cual maquillaje podría usar para tener relaciones. Santana era muy explícita al momento de sus conversaciones, le encantaba hablar del sexo, era uno de sus principales temas de conversación. Al momento que Quinn recordó eso, se le erizó la piel solo de pensar cuantas veces Santana habló de eso con Rachel hasta convencerla de entregarse a ella, por un momento pensó a Rachel en sus brazos después de una velada llena de pasión, en la cama de Rachel. "¿En qué estás pensando?" Se dijo Quinn en su mente, pero después de recapacitar escuchó a Santana dirigiéndose a ella

_-Wow, parece que Cerebro no nos escuchó ¿No Britt?_

_-Santana, se ve peor de lo que me dijiste_

_Santana caminó hacia ella poniéndose cara a cara contra Quinn –No sé qué es lo que quieres con Rachel, pero aléjate de ella. Le dio un empujón _

_-Quinn, no te acerques a Rachel. ¿Cómo coño crees que una chica así te hará caso?_

_-A mí… no… me gustan…, Santana no dejó terminar a Quinn de hablar cuando agregó _

_-No me jodas Quinn, sé que eres más lesbiana que Jodie Foster, solo que te escondes bajo esos feos lentes. La volvió a empujar esta vez con más fuerza, hasta tirarla hacía la pared del baño._

_- Quinn, no me caes mal, pero ¿Cómo crees que Rachel se fijaría en ti?_

_-Nunca pasaría_

_-Rachel no está a tu alcancé._

_-Fíjate en alguien como Lauren o Becky._

_-Sí, en alguien como ellas, raras. Como vos. _

_Quinn se logra reincorporar y camina hacia adelante, tratando de defenderse, a lo que Santana respondió con un empujón mucho más fuerte a los anteriores, que además de hacer chocar a Quinn contra la pared, la hace caer, añadiendo un "Aléjate de mi chica Fabray, o cosas malas te pasarán" luego de eso la rubia y la morena se marcharon._

Quinn no se puso de pie por un buen rato, ¡Pero que ilusa que era! Fijándose en "la chica" de la perra de la escuela. Que tonta Fabray ¡Dios mío! Y cuanto lloraba Quinn. Tal parecía la mismísima María Magdalena el día de la crucifixión.

Pasó un buen rato y Quinn seguía ahí. ¿Qué más iba a hacer con esa tristeza inmensa que le llenaba todo su frágil corazón? Sacó su celular de la bolsita que llevaba colgando en frente de ella, que creo que… todo nerd debería de llevar y trató de llamar a Artie, aunque después se arrepintió recordando que, la otra noche le había gritado a su mejor amigo y no tenía a quien contarle lo que le había pasado. Doblo sus rodillas y choco su cara contra ellas, comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Escuchó unos pasos venir hacía el baño, ella creía que era Santana que venía a asegurarse que siguiera ahí, pero era aquella chica asiática que más de alguna vez había cruzado sonrisas.

_-Oh, Quinn…_

_Quinn limpió sus lágrimas y levantó la cabeza –Hola Tina_

_-Creo que vendré en otro momento._

_-No, no está bien, yo ya me iba._

_-Quinn, sé que creerás que soy una imprudente, pero… ¿puedo saber que te sucede? Tina se sentó en el suelo al lado de Quinn. –Es que te he visto muy distraída estos días y casi siempre con los ojos llorosos._

_-No… no me pasa nada._

_-Prometo no decirle a nadie._

_-Es que es complicado…_

_-¿Es algún chico?_

_-En este momento desearía que fuera un chico, así todo sería más fácil. O por lo menos le podría contar a mi madre._

_-Quinn no tengas miedo conmigo, a mí me han pasado miles de cosas._

_-Es que…_

_-Por favor._

_Miró hacía un lado, y las lágrimas le corrieron, luego en un impulso dijo –Es Rachel._

_-No te entiendo ¿Qué hay con ella?_

_-Amo a Rachel._

_- ¿Qué?_

_-No lo volveré a decir Tina. _

_-Lo comprendí la primera vez._

_-¿Entonces para qué demonios preguntas?_

_-Mira Quinn es completamente normal que ames a Rachel. La mira y sonríe, luego se sienta al lado de ella y continua. –Es normal, veras es obvio que te gusta, lo denotas en tu mirada, la manera en que le hablas y los celos que irradian tus ojos cuando Santana se le acerca. _

_-Pero… Ella no me ama a mí_

_- Bueno… una nunca sabe. Para y luego vuelve a hablar. –Mira Quinn yo estoy enamorada con Artie, y aunque no hable nunca con él, está presente en mis pensamientos y en todo lo que hago, algún día tendré la valentía para ir con él y hablarle _

_Ríe un poco y luego pregunta. -¿Artie? ¿Te gusta el Artie que yo conozco? _

_-Sí, tu amigo. Tú en cambio tienes dos grandes ventajas. Rachel es lesbiana al igual que tú, y la otra es que Rachel se acerca a ti a hablarte._

_-Bueno…_

_-Además, eres muy bonita Quinn._

_-Es que… Santana dijo…_

_-Al diablo con lo que Santana dice. Me tienes aquí como amiga, yo te ayudaré en todo y sí tu puedes ayudarme con Artie…_

_Quinn sonríe y la mira… -Claro Tina cuenta conmigo._

_-Al igual que tú conmigo. Pero mira que tarde es, ¡Vamos al almuerzo!_

_-Preferiría no ir. Allá debe estar Santana…_

_-Santana se fue con Brittany hace horas de paseo._

_-¿Se dieron una escapada?_

_-Sin duda alguna, ahora Rachel esta libre sin alguna arpía que pueda molestarlas._

_-Está bien._

Quinn se levantó con Tina, antes de salir del baño Tina le arregló un poco el cabello y maquillaje que se había corrido por las lágrimas, luego caminaron juntas hasta el salón de almuerzos. Vio a Rachel sola, parecía no estar comiendo mucho ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rachel? Quinn miró a Tina con cara de "¿Podré ir?" Tina con gestos la animo y le dio un pequeño empujón que la llevaba hacia le mesa de la porrista.

Estando en frente de su mesa, Rachel alzó la mirada y le tiró una pequeña sonrisa que le movió el cuerpo a Quinn, luego dijo:

-_¿Te vas a sentar Quinn?_

_-Sí no te molesta…_

_-Para nada._

Quinn se logró sentar en frente de ella, una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo, mientras le sonreía levemente, sus piernas sudaban debajo de la mesa y sus manos transpiraban.

_-¿Y Santana?_

_-No la he visto, no soy su cuidadora._

_Otra corriente le paso en su espalda al escuchar la negativa del tema de la latina. ¡Joder Quinn! Dile algo inteligente._

_-¿Cómo vas con ciencias? ¡Genial Quinn! Las ciencias son un gran tema._

_-Bueno con todo lo que me ensañaste creo que le entiendo más, eres realmente un genio Quinn. _

_-Tú eres una excelente estudiante Rachel…_

_-Bueno…_

_Quinn puso una mano en la mesa, y siguió hablando acerca lo importante que eran las ciencias ¡tonterías! De un momento a otro, la mano de Quinn estaba sobre la de Rachel_

_-Oh disculpa, no me había dado cuenta._

_-Está bien, me gusta. Rachel acercó su mano bajo la mesa y toco ligeramente la pierna de Quinn, lo cual adentro de Quinn era un carnaval, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, y sintió una sensación rara debajo de su falda._

_-Oh…_

_-Quinn, eres muy bonita._

_-No sé qué decir…_

_ -Bueno yo sí. Iré mañana a tu casa; no a estudiar, sino que quiero conocerte. Siguió tocándole la pierna esta vez subiendo más su mano._

_-Ra-ra-rach…_

_-Veo que mañana no puedo. ¿Quieres seguirme?_

_- ¿A dónde? "¡Solo cállate y camina Fabray!" pensó Quinn._

_-Solo sígueme Quinn._

_-Está bien._

Se levantaron de las sillas y Rachel la dirigió atrás del patio a un lugar donde no era visible ningún alma. El corazón de Quinn iba a estallar ¿Por qué se fijaría en mí? Se preguntaba. No, no se va a fijar en mí, por acá debe estar Santana y Brittany con bravucones para golpearme y luego subirlo a Youtube.

-_Quinn no soy tan mala._

_-Eso lo creo._

_-La cosa es que… Rachel se volteó y la miró hacía los ojos, puso sus manos en sus hombros y musitó, -La cosa es que me gustas Quinn._


	4. Una propuesta dañina (mini-capítulo)

La piel de Quinn se erizó por completo, y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que recordó lo que Santana le había dicho **_¿Cómo crees que Rachel te hará caso? _**Y sus pies volvieron a la tierra, aquella emoción se convertido en enojo y con palabras fuertes miro a los ojos a Rachel, y vio ese nerviosismo en los ojos cafés de Rachel, entonces le contesto

_-Bien ¿En qué momento va a salir Santana y Brittany con una cámara? ¿En qué momento me van a golpear? Vamos Rachel, creía que eres distinta._

_-Yo no sé, de que hablas…_

_-Rachel, soy nerd, no estúpida y sé que todo esto es una broma para ridiculizarme. He decido que soy más que unas porristas malvadas, Rachel en serio pensé que eras diferente. Quinn miró hacia el suelo y con voz más baja dijo –De veras que tonta que soy._

_-No, Quinn lo juro. Me gustas, y no sé porque. La manera que hablas todo tu ser, lo amo. _

_-Rachel, yo…_

_Rachel se acerca a Quinn un poco más, y la mira hacía esos ojos verdes llorosos –Quinn, me imagino que no me creerás, yo tampoco lo haría, pero puedo probarte que mi amor es de verdad. Le toma las manos y sigue –Lo prometo, eres la persona que quiero al lado mío, no Santana, no Brittany, ni ninguna porrista tonta, ¿Sabías que lo más sexy en una persona es la inteligencia? Además de eso, tú Quinn, tú eres hermosa. _

_-Yo… no sé qué decir._

_- Quinn, mi situación es difícil, no es fácil ser popular, porque no puedes salir con la chica o chico que quieras, sabes que ser bisexual es bastante difícil, mientras tú lo escondes bien, o al menos a nadie lo importa, así que puede gustarte quien quiera que sea, mira Tina y su enamoramiento con Artie, si ella fuera popular de seguro no lo digiera abiertamente, mientras que yo desde hace años tú me encantas, pero me hacía la tonta, no podía decirlo, ni decírtelo. No puedo besarte en frente de todo el mundo y eso me duele. _

_-Sabía que venias por ese camino, el soy popular y no puedo ¿Entonces por qué mierda me dices todo esto Rachel? Quinn aventó la pequeña mano de Rachel, y se sentó en el suelo. _

_Rachel se sentó con Quinn al lado, y respondió. –Porque deseo que seamos novias, no sabes el bien que me hace estar junto a ti. Pero tan solo no puedo… Quiero que me escuches mi propuesta_

_-Está bien._

_ -Dame 5 meses, para poder darme el valor y mandar al diablo a todos y tomarte la mano en el baile. En esos 5 meses, nos podríamos estar viendo, en tu casa o en la mía o aquí, porque ahora es un lugar importante para mí._

_-No lo sé, suena como una trampa._

_-No lo es. Me gustas_

_-Deja decir eso. _

_-Pero es la verdad. La miró a los ojos, se concentró en esa mirada verdosa, y tímida, se acercó a la cara de Quinn, y le susurró, -Eres tan bonita. Luego de eso, acerco su boca a la de ella, y le dio un beso, suave, lento, cariñoso, explorando todos los sentidos de la boca de aquella chica, con su mano acarició unos mechones que tenía Quinn en su cara, y los aparto, mientras Rachel disfrutaba el beso, en la mente de Quinn pasaban miles de sentimientos… __**¿Es esto verdad? ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi entrepierna? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Será verdad lo que me dice? **__El beso duró menos de un minuto, "__El mejor minuto de la vida de Quinn"_

_-Créeme hermosa, no quiero hacerte daño. Le susurró en los labios._

_-Esto es demasiado Rachel. Dijo Quinn con voz llorosa._

_-No te quiero hacer llorar, lo prometo. Quiero hacerte sonreír. No quiero que hacerte daño, quiero hacerte el amor._

_Estas últimas palabras, congelaron a Quinn, y su piel se erizo, ¿Rachel queriéndole hacer el amor a ella? Debe de estar soñando… -Rachel._

_-Dame una oportunidad Fabray._

_-Sé que me voy a arrepentir, lo sé muy bien, pero… está bien_

_-No te defraudaré. La volvió a besar esta vez llevando a la rubia al suelo, y soltándole el cabello que llevaba en una coleta, Quinn no paraba de sonreír ¿Qué era más feliz que su platónica estuviera enamorada de ella? Pero eso no era completamente verdad… En realidad "el amor" que Rachel sentía era tan solo una opuesta con unas porristas nuevas e igual de lesbianas que Rachel, Marley y Kitty, las dos de primer año maléficas, tal parecía ser amigas con beneficios. La apuesta consistía en enamorar a una marginada, hacerla sentir bella, confiada, perfecta y luego botarla, aunque el plan era malvado, los beneficios eran perfectos, ser la capitana de las porristas hasta la graduación, noches de placer con las dos perdedoras, poder ser reina del baile, sin ninguna intrusa que se lo evite ¿Podrá Rachel desistir de enamorarse de la rubia?_

**Quería agradecer por las reviews, todas son hermosas y constructivas. **

**PDT: Este capítulo fue bastante corto y es que ahora tengo bastantes responsabilidades, además de ser un senior en la escuela es difícil pero bueno, probablemente mañana les subo otro capítulo para compensar 3**

**-Con amor Yamsy.**


End file.
